Dark Elixir
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Smallville. A collection of one shots. Centering around Lex and Lana.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; this will be a collection of one shots based on different scenes in the series involving Lex and Lana that I didn't like the ending of. I will change each and every one of them. About a ten chapter outline. Non of them will be related. My work is un- Beta'd as I only have a beta for my Twilight stories.

CHAPTER ONE.

"I'm leaving you." The words seemed to echo loudly through the silent room and yet they had been softly spoken.

Lex felt helpless. For the first time in a very long time he didn't know what to do to control this situation. How could he fix the damage he had done, the damage that Clark had done to his marriage?

Lana.

Even now her name was said as a prayer on his lips and in his mind. Beautiful, pure and passionate, she was all he had ever wanted and now she was leaving.

"Clark means more to me than you ever could." Those evil, ugly words burned his soul and made it blacker than ever. In that moment he hated Clark with a burning anger so deep and complete he wanted to destroy him and watch him die in agony. No pain is great enough, no torture soul rendering enough, to please Lex.

Once his friend, now his mortal enemy, Clark represented everything Lex had failed at, even Lana.

A slight shuddrring breath and a tremour of her slender hand betrayed something to Lex and his intense, ice blue eyes narrowed onto her lovely face. Some instinct told Lex that there was a hesitation in those words, a slight insencerity - a reluctance? Lana refused to meet his eyes and he suddenly had the absurd impulse to make her look at him. She hadn't in so long, not since their ill fated wedding and the moment when Clark's less than human abilities had been revealed to Lana. From that moment Lex had watched her slipping and way and he had been powerless to stop it.

But now, right in this impossible situation with those poisonous words hanging between them, Lex felt hope.

His instincts had always guided him where she was concerned and if he was honest he'd admit that the moment he had stopped going on instincts alone with Lana was the exact moment that she'd begun to slip away.

Their relationship had always been based on the basest instincts man possessed and now Lex saw the error of his ways. Letting her go was not the answer. Relenting to Clark's prior claim was absurd and Lex suddenly realised that it was exactly what he had been doing. ..letting her go without even realising it.

His long fingers were still wrapped around her wrist as he'd tried to stop her leaving, they now tightened harshly around that slender delicate column and Lana's wide hazel eyes flew to his in shock.

Good. Try and leave now, Lex taunted her silently.

"What are you doing, Lex? Let me go!" Lana spat, her voice infused with enough hate to crumble a normal man into ashes upon the ground.

It was a good thing that he had never been a normal man.

His fingers tightened again with almost bone crushing intensity and he knew she would have bruises. "God, you're hurting me! Let me go, please, just let me go..you must accept that what ever we had is over."

Tears filled her eyes as she gaze up at him, pleading.

"I'm glad it's hurting you, Lana, maybe it will thaw the ice thats around your heart and you'll remember how it felt when we were together." Lex said, his tone intense, his gaze holding hers captive. "I'm forcing you to feel, Lana - really feel - for the first time in so long."

"Are you crazy? Let me go! It's over. We're over."

Lex watched her full lower lip tremble as she said those words and he smirked as he realised in triumph that he had been right.

"We aren't over Lana. We will never be over. I don't know where I end and you begin, that's how it's always been between us and you know it. It scares you. That's why you're running. Clark means nothing to you. He's simply a feeling of guilt you can't shake. Admit it."

She shook her head as soon as he'd said the words denying the truth of them with every fiber of her being. She couldn't love him, he was evil and wrong. He hurt people. Clark was... good. A hero.

She couldn't love someone as damaged as Lex Luthor. She never had. Had she?

Her heart whispered an answer and she pushed it away roughly.

"No. You mean nothing to me. What we had was nice... but it been over a long time now. Let me go."

"Never." Lex replied matter of factly, his face expressionless. He used her captive arm to pull her slender body closer to his and watched a flush if delicate rose infuse Lana's cheeks with gorgeous color. "You're mine, my wife. My lover. Mine. Not Clark's. What we had wasn't merely nice Lana. It was mind blowing, transcendent, decadent. ..sinful even, but never nice my dear. That's blasphemy." He said softly right beside her ear hidden within the stain veil of her hair, his voice slightly amused, mocking sinfully smooth and utterly powerful.

Lex had always exuded power and he used it now, shamelessly.

"Tell me you didn't see stars every time I fucked you...tell me you didn't cry out my name again and again...I have never felt more whole, Lana, than when I'm burried deep inside you." Lex said wickedly watching her reaction to his dirty words. "Tell me, did Clark make you feel anything at all?"

A slow smile spread across his handsome face and his eyes twinkled with enjoyment as he saw Lana swallow hard, her nipples hardening against her silk blouse.

"I refuse to answer that question." She said averting her face and refusing to look at him too.

"That's because you know that he does nothing for you. I'm the only one who turns you on, Lana. Clark wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you."

Those words said in that velvet smooth voice did indecent things to her body.

Lex took her other wrist in his free hand and pulled her against him. She was now fully captive and at his mercy. Her eyes spat daggers at him and she was breathing hard.

"You want me, and I want you. It's been too long since we fucked, Lana. Too damn long." He said and then he kissed her.

Soft plump lips firmly closed against his invasion and he ignored her stubborn refusal. Swiping his tongue along the crease between her lips he then bit the lower one making Lana gasp, taking his chance, his tongue slid into her mouth smoothly stroking hers invitingly.

It had been so long since they had kissed, the feel of her immediately ignited a fire deep in the pit of his stomach. A need to have her again, beneath him, around him; he felt her response before she could hide it. A soft whimper filled his mouth before her lips moved with his, her tongue seeking his and tangling with it releasing her wrists Lex framed her face with both hands and while gaping great handfuls of long silky hair, pushed her against the nearby wall.

"Mine." He growled briefly as he kissed her. "All fucking mine."

Lana shook her head even as she tried to kiss him again, her bee stung mouth beautifully bruised and inviting.

"Don't try and deny it Lana. We need this, we need each other. You can fight me, I don't care, because I know the truth. I need to taste every inch of you and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"No!" She said shoving at his chest in effectually. "I don't want you...I can't. .."

Her long slender fingers went from pushing to grabbing handfuls of silk shirt and Lex stroked her mouth with both thumbs spreading her lips just before he covered her mouth with his again.

She tasted so good. So sweet.

As soft as red velvet and sugar sweet, Lana was intoxication its self.

Made for him alone. She had always been his, from the very first day he'd seen her at that miserable little country fair, he had known that she would be his.

Never Clark's.

Lana felt like she was drowning in Lex. Sensation washed through her and she felt weak and feverish, every limb heavy and tingling as fire licked at each nerve ending.

God she wanted him. His expertise, his knowledge of her body and what she liked. His softly spoken dirty words said against her skin and every intimate part of her body. There was not one inch of her that Lex hadn't tasted and god forgive her but she missed it so much.

She missed him. Sensual, loving and diviant, Lex was an intoxicating mix which she had long since become addicted to. There was no one like him.

And as much as she might deny it, she was his creation, his play thing.

Ultimately always his; he possessed her body and her soul.

His scent was all man, his touch pure fire across her skin, his words fuel to the inferno inside her.

She could recall all too clearly just how much his dirty mouth turned her on. In day to day life Lex never swore, always the perfect gentleman. But in bed his vocabulary was very explicit and Lana found the contrast as sexy as hell.

Her core tightened and pulsed with need as Lex kissed her while his thumbs slid into the corners of her mouth, feeling their tongues sliding against one another, spreading her open. His hard thigh slid between hers then and she arched into it shamelessly, desperately needing friction. Only Lex could turn a normal kiss into a deep exploration that made her forget her name, it made her forget anything at all except the hot burning want which made Lana thrust her hips against him shamelessly, wantonly.

Oh god, he was right, she needed this, needed him more than her next breath. She needed him to take her and brand her as his. Lana didn't want to admit it to Lex but her body had other ideas.

Lex lifted his leg between hers and swallowed her hoarse cry as he put much needed pressure against the juncture of her thighs.

Her arms rose hesitantly and clung to his shoulders, revelling in the feel of lithe muscle beneath silk. His hands left her mouth and curved downward until they found her ass, lifting her against his erection and thrusting himself against her softness slowly. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it eliciting a cry from Lana.

"Tell me that you want this, that you want me...Lana tell me..." Lex growled into the curve of her cheek.

"N...no..."Lana panted the air punched out if her lungs as Lex thrust against her heated flesh again. "I don't. ..Clark..."

Lex's eyes became frosty at the mention of Clark's name. Lifting her face to his, he held her gaze before replying. "Fuck Clark." He said in clipped tones. "You're mine Lana. Every inch of you. Clark can't make you feel like I can and you know it. How do you think Clark would react if he knew all the things we have done together? Would his puritan moral compass survive I wonder? Have you told him how much you love to ride my cock? Or how you love it when I suck and lick every inch if your sweet pussy? Or maybe you should tell him how much you like kneeling at my feet and..."

"Shut up!" Lana hissed up him, trying in vain to break free."Let me go! I don't want to do this...I'm not that girl any more."

Lex looked amused. "Ahh, but that's exactly who you are, you're my girl and this is exactly what you do want Lana...let me show you." And he captured her lips again in a bruising kiss. Her long nails scraped his scalp and neck and her hips matched his thrusts with ease. Lex reached down and tore her blouse open so that the tiny buttons scattered across the polished floor revealing a black bra designed for allure rather than support. It was sheer showing her hard nipples, which begged for his mouth and teeth. Lana felt her whole body clench down hard at the look in his eyes as he gazed at her heaving chest.

Tousled hair, flushed cheeks and Beestung lips made her look like every man's fantasy come to life. Her vividly lovely face filled with arousal and need.

Slowly he reached for her bra straps and pulled them down over her arms until her arms were trapped and her small, pert breasts on full display.

Trailing his hands over them at a leasurly pace Lex whispered; "You're so fucking beautiful."

A shudder swept through her and her eyes slid shut waiting for the moment that his hands would claim her flesh. When it came, she whimpered and then moaned her mouth growing slack. He held her there, against the wall with his hips while his fingers pinched and pulled on her tender nipples, his eyes a cold stormy blue as he watched his wife ride his leg.

Lifting her higher with that leg, his mouth closed over one taut peak and when he sucked she bucked into him with a high keening cry.

Oh fuck she tasted so good.

Without any warning Lex walked with her coiled around his body to his glass desk, placing her upon it and standing back to shed his shirt, eyes locked onto hers, effectively pinning her in place.

Her eyes dropped when his shirt parted and he saw the desire explode as she gazed at his body.

Reaching for the tie to her trousers he didn't wait or hesitate as he stripped her lower half as naked as the rest, until all the remained was her bra. Slender curves, smooth skin and her glistening wet sex made Lex ache with the need to be inside her.

Now.

Lana returned his gaze shyness long gone between them, eager for what she knew only he could give her - completion.

Lex grabbed her beautiful thighs and spread them wide pushing her backwards onto the smooth surface of his desk, her cheekbones flushed and her eyes darkened as she allowed it to happen.

"You're so wet for me, Lana. Do you want me to taste you?" He asked as he leaned forward and nuzzle at her inner thigh before biting it. She nodded as she watched him along her body, "Say it damn it, tell me how much you want me to eat your pussy, tell me that you want me to make you come...again and again...tell me who you want Lana..."

"Ugh. ..." She whimpered as Lex grazed her neither lips with his tongue, eyes all the while locked with hers. "Please!"

"Tell me..."

"I need you...Please. ...Lex...Please."

Lex used his hands to spread her body open as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across her opening and onto her hard little nub which was pulsing with need. The taste of her arousal was sublime and he lapped it up again, savouring this girl he loved more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life.

Lana's body bowed off of the desk as he continued to lick and suck at her tender flesh. Spasms of pleasure raced across her skin and the coil within her belly tightened unbearably.

Unmercifully Lex held her thighs still as he teased and pleased her, every cry she made going straight to his cock. As soon as her inner walls contracted he slid two fingers inside her causing her to come, her body squeezing him tightly.

Lex pulled her now limp body to the very edge of the desk before rubbing the head of his cock in the wetness seeping from her body. One hard thrust and he was inside paradise, her velvet body clasping him inside and out.

Lana had given up acting like she didn't want him, lost in their passion as she was, nothing mattered but the feel of Lex inside her, against her. His hard muscular body a pleasure against her softness. His was a fencers body of long flat muscles and sinewy grace. He was perfect.

Lana cried out loudly as Lex pushed himself into her tender body, just where she needed him the most. Pleasure began to build again with each thrust of his hips. Soon she wasn't seated on the glass desk anymore as Lex lifted her completely, her slender legs cradling his hips as they went to lie upon the thick rug in front of the fire place. Golden light flickered over their sweat slicked skin and still they moved in perfect synchronisation towards completion. Lana wished she could break the connection they had and just enjoy Lex as a body who was pleasuring her and yet she could not drag her gaze away from his nor could she shut her eyes.

Everything seemed more real somehow as they shared the physical connection and the visual feast of their joined bodies.

Lana felt her soul leaving her as she reached the precipice and Lex slowly leaned down and kissed her, their mouths moving slowly together as they both came. Tremors in both of their bodies causing a multitude of tiny after shocks to race across their skin and flesh.

She didn't think that she had ever experienced such an earth shattering moment before in her life and it was with the one man she had convinced herself she didn't love. The only man she had tried with all her might to hate.

This felt so right. That one time she had had sex with Clark, nothing they had done had been anywhere lose to this thing she shared with Lex.

She was part of him and he was part of her in the most basic way.

No end, no beginning, just as Lex had said.

She found she couldn't summon the nessesary hate as they lay still joined, kissing and touching softly.

Lex wasn't her enemy, she realised. He never had been. He was a man to be feared and he was by many. His darkness was still growing and she somehow knew that it would be all encompassing one day. But it would never encrouching on this; them.

She balanced the darkness in his soul and kept him steady.

Their babies' death was another matter that they would have to work out together, because Lana now knew that there was no way the man that had just fucked her so beautifully could have fabricated a pregnancy and a miscarriage so callously.

It smacked of Lionel. And Lana's damaged heart grew hard as she recalled her mistrust towards the one Luthor she had always hated.

If he had meddled as she suspected he would wish he had never met Lana Luthor.

Lex pulled away slightly and examined her serene beautiful face with a half smile and serious blue eyes. "Hundred dollars for your thoughts." He murmered while pressing another kiss onto her swollen lips.

Lana allowed her face to dissolve into a genuine smile. "I just realised that you're not my ememy."

"I'm glad you realised it." He said, hope blooming in his chest and causing it to ache with the possibility of them..

"Let's not talk now." She whispered pulling his face towards hers again as she slung her leg over his hip shifting him deeper inside her. "There was a few things I thought we could do instead."

"So you realised that we do belong together?" Lex pushed, in this moment of weakness he needed to hear her say it.

She giggled and kissed him while rolling him into his back, straddling his hips and arching her back as the curtain of her hair swung around them seductively. "I realised that there is no one who knows me like you do, Lex."

He groaned as she fucked him with a delicate roll of her hips setting a delicous rythm, her small breasts bouncing above him.

He watched her with a rapt attention that was preditory and possessive. Lana was just so fucking beautiful, a living work of art.

His hands gripped her hips fingers digging into her skin as she continued to fuck him just as they both liked. God, it had been far too long.

This joining was what they both needed, craved. It was as nessesary as breathing to them.

Devided they were nothing, together they were indestructible.

Lana leaned back against his legs, legs spread wide across his hips, revealing the point of their joining. Together they watched his slick flesh disappearing into her warmth. The sight was too much for both of them and a powerful orgasm gripped them both within seconds.

Sated, they finally lay side by side, her head safe in the curve of his shoulder. Legs entertwined fingers touching and stroking each others.

They were both silent.

It was a lot to take in all at once.

But the outcome was enevitable.

A/N; thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; another one shot, mashing two scenes together. I just love writing about Lex and Lana. The next one will be the scene in Shanghai when Lana pulls a gun on Lex after all he had "done" to her, supposedly. I'm going to fix that one up good *insert evil grin*

The fire light danced on Lana's face and Lex struggled to rein himself in as he knew he should, she was just so goddamn beautiful it drove him insane with the need to possess her.

"How can you lie to some one you love?" She asked him, her soft voice trembling with emotion as her wide thickly lashed hazel eyes shimmered with tears.

Clark had struck again and Lex was feeling more satisfied than he had for a long while. He hated that Clark continued to hurt Lana and yet it worked in his favour because she was finally seeing Clark's lies for what they were.

"I wouldn't." Lex said quietly as he boldly reached out towards her and slowly tucked a wayward strand of dark brown hair behind her small, delicate ear. Lex had slowly but surely been grooming her to accept these small intimate gestures for months now. In the beginning of their friendship she had jumped skittishly each time he had tired to touch her, but now Lana leaned into the caress and closed her eyes as she almost nuzzled into his hand like a well loved kitten.

Lex felt a familiar tightening in his trousers as her soft cheek rubbed against the palm of his hand.

Dear God, he wanted her more than his next breath, more than his next business merger, more than anything he'd ever wanted before in his entire life.

It had all begun as a game of course, an admiration from a safe distance, then as a business partnership and a budding friendship. But there had been a turning point when that over zealous reporter had accosted her at the Talon, she had come to Lex for help and he had dealt with the matter quite harshly, but effectively none the less.

It had felt so good to defend Lana and make sure that she was safe and what's more, the knowledge that she had come to him first, not to Clark, had filled him with triumph.

And so had begun Lex's slow and subtle battle to win Lana's trust, her friendship and ultimately her love.

He was still friends with Clark, if you could call it that. Good natured rivalry had sparked between them a while ago and then changed a little at a time until it had taken on a dark edge, leaving a deep mistrust between them.

Lex wasn't heart broken about the loss of their friendship at that point because he had his sights set on the girl Clark had idolised from afar his entire childhood and teenaged years.

In the beginning Lex had tried to help Clark win Lana's affections, but the idiot was so useless he had failed every single time he had been offered an opportunity to have the lucious Ms Lang.

Lex had no pity for him. He was socially inept where women were concerned, to put it politely and Lex had lost interest in helping Clark at all after Lana had been infected by the nicodemus flower.

Under its influence she had displayed a shocking amount of interest in Lex himself and he had found his already struggling moral compass severely affected by Lana trying to seduce him.

She was lucky that he had been worried about her health, otherwise Ms Lang would have found herself thoroughly fucked.

Unlike Clark he had no problem taking advantage of beautiful women's flirtatious behaviour, he was and always had been lethal where women were concerned. His reputation preceeding him where ever he went.

Women were easy to come by, but Lex wanted Lana.

Besides her incomparable beauty, she possessed a sharp mind and a dark side which matched his own.

Oh, she would have denied the latter if he had mentioned it to her, but Lex knew the signs of his own affliction and recognised it in Lana. They were two of a kind, and Lex often wondered if they had been made for each other, like the star crossed lovers in all that poetry she liked so much.

Romantic bull shit no doubt but on some level it stirred his imagination.

Lana's dark side needed careful nurturing.

That too was a work in progress, because Lex knew that if handled with the right care, Lana could flourish by his side and share in all his extraordinary research.

He longed to trust her completely and yet he knew by instinct that it was too soon to push those particular boundaries. For now it was simply enough to be able to touch her now and again and have the honour of being her shoulder to cry on and her protection when she needed it.

Not many girls could say that they had one of the richest men on the planet at their beck and call and yet that was exactly what Lana did have.

Lex was powerful, he was lethal and he was hers.

For he would do anything for her.

Anything at all.

He was twenty-seven and a very desirable catch, voted one if the most eligible bachelors in the world and yet he danced attendance on an eighteen year old girl whom had just fished high school.

Lana had bewitched him from the very first day, her beauty so stunning that she had left him speechless, a definite first for Lex. He had always loved art, objects of great beauty which he'd buy for staggering sums of money and place around his mansion to look at whenever he desired.

Lana was just such a treasure; priceless. One of a kind.

He often found himself staring at her face with the single mindedness of of a love sick school boy. Her tight, perfectly proportioned body and satin like hair were just the cherry on top of that particularly choice pie.

She was a masterpiece and Lex was going to own her one day.

Now, lost in the velvet soft sensation of her skin against his hand, he wanted more.

God help him he shouldn't do anything which might spook her, but he wanted her so badly that his body was clamouring for the touch of her lips, the feel of her skin.

"I would never hurt you or betray you, Lana." He finally said, watching her eyes slide open to stare at him, their depths still shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know." She whispered, her soft, supple lips parting slightly.

Lex watched her, hopelessly fascinated and aroused by her very presence and she watched him just as closely, her expression unreadable.

He deliberately didn't try and steal a kiss immediately, even though it's all he wanted to do. Lex wanted her to come to him and he would finish it once she did. He knew that once he tasted her sweetness there would be no going back.

Her gaze shifted slightly towards his mouth and he almost smirked at the not so subtle glance. He wondered if she found him as visually appealing as he did her.

Lex knew that his unique brand of charm was not lost on her, he had long since learned to judge people's reactions, because of his affliction. As a bald child he'd learned very early on how to use his very uniqueness to his advantage. Lex knew that he had a handsome face, so he'd used it quite shamelessly. His steely ice blue gaze had the ability to silence any opposition with deathly finality or seduce a woman without much effort at all.

Lana raised her delicate hand towards his, where it still cupped her cheek. She placed her hand over his, holding it in place. "Thank you for always being there for me...I don't know what I'd do without you." She said softly before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, directly beside his mouth.

Lex came to a decision as his skin tingled from her touch, he didn't want to wait any longer to taste her lips.

His gaze fixed on her face, watching each reaction, he leaned in closer. Lana didn't move away, she simply stayed where she was, her cheeks flushed, her eyes nervous.

Lex slowly cupped her face with both his hands and then he pressed his lips to hers firmly, taking, but not asking.

He had no intention of being gentle or acting like he wasn't dying to fuck her.

The silence was deafening as he drew back and examined her eyes for any sign of fear or revulsion.

A tiny gasp left her lips, her face filled with shock and desire.

Lex didn't draw back any further nor did he look remorseful.

"It's just something that happened..." he said softly, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

Lana stared at him and for once, Lex didn't know what she could possibly be thinking.

Suddenly with no warning Lana leaned in and kissed him, her tiny hands holding his head on either side, her satin smooth lips moulding around his as her tongue licked at his lower lip.

Lex kissed her back, using every ounce of his considerable skill to bring her to her knees. His tongue met hers softly, before invading her mouth with practiced ease.

Lana knew that she probably shouldn't be kissing Lex. But it felt so good that her reasons for trying to keep their friendship platonic faded from her mind with every sweep of his tongue and move of his lips

He felt so good. Her body was on fire, her blood rushing and pounding in her ears as her heart thundered wildly in her chest. An ache began between her thighs, and she whimpered, the soft sound swallowed up by Lex.

Part of her wanted to run from this intense connection between them. Clark had told her countless times how damaged Lex was and that his evil was only growing.

Despite herself she found Lex utterly fascinating, instead of making her afraid, his darkness intrigued her. She knew, without being told, that Lex would never hurt her.

Since she had met him, he had done nothing except save her time and again.

Clark had let her down and lied to her more times than she could count, despite being the town hero.

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, Lex lifted her towards him, using his considerable strength to move her over him, giving her the control she needed to continue their kiss or run from it as the case may be.

Lana felt a sharp stab of desire in her lower belly as she found herself sitting over Lex, her legs straddling him quite shamelessly. His body was hard, full of flat wiry muscles like the athlete he was. He felt so good between her legs and she found herself arching into him without thought, rubbing herself against him like a cat. Lana shifted against him, slowly and hesitantly at first, until she was rolling her hips against his steel like flesh.

Lex groaned at the feeling of Lana pressed against him, her sweet body rubbing against his cock was almost his undoing. Every dirty fantasy he'd ever had about her had never been as good as the reality was.

Her inexperience was obvious to Lex, but it only serve to increase the lust he felt for her.

If Clark had ever touched her, or indeed Whitney, they had taught her nothing and that made Lex very happy.

Lana was his to mould.

Their lips continued to move together, tongues sliding together and tasting each and every hidden recess.

Suddenly, just as Lex slid a hand along her spine towards her ass, she tensed and then she was gone.

Lana ran, away from Lex and away from what she had allowed to happen. But instead of being upset, Lex grinned at the empty room.

For he knew that she would be back.

She belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; written as a Christmas gift for my good friend and reader Jessica L. Nite, because she wanted Lex to be happy and it is the eve of "Lexmas" the episode we both love.**_

 _ **JOHN DONNE**_

 _ **Batter my heart, three-person'd God, for you**_

 _ **As yet but knock, breathe, shine, and seek to mend;**_

 _ **That I may rise and stand, o'erthrow me, and bend**_

 _ **Your force to break, blow, burn, and make me new.**_

 _ **I, like an usurp'd town to another due,**_

 _ **Labor to admit you, but oh, to no end;**_

 _ **Reason, your viceroy in me, me should defend,**_

 _ **But is captiv'd, and proves weak or untrue.**_

 _ **Yet dearly I love you, and would be lov'd fain,**_

 _ **But am betroth'd unto your enemy;**_

 _ **Divorce me, untie or break that knot again,**_

 _ **Take me to you, imprison me, for I,**_

 _ **Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,**_

 _ **Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.**_

.

.

.

"Is this too deep, Lana?" Lex asks his voice smooth and husky as he thrusts his long fingers knuckle depth into my body, making me jerk against the wall at my back. His hold on me doesn't lessen, he simply inhales my pleasure as I arch into him desperate for the passion only he makes me feel.

I whimper and then cry out as his talented fingers curl upwards in a 'come hither' motion which touches that special place inside me that makes me fall apart in his hands.

"Is. This. Too. Deep?" He demands again, almost harshly.

I shake my head quickly, eager to obey this man.

"Answer me." He grinds out, always pushing my boundaries and making me act like the woman only he brings out.

The alpha Lana, the woman no one else ever sees.

"More." I whisper, my voice husky, my fingers curling around his shoulders, stroking the fine fabric of a thousand dollar suit.

Lex smirks at me, his eyes icy, as he watches me fall apart with an almost clinical detachment which belies the dark and dangerous passion I know exists below the barriers.

His fingers push deeper still and my toes curl inside my stilettos, propped up against Lex' desk.

My legs are spread as far as they will go, Lex between them, my underwear long since disgarded and forgotten somewhere on the office floor.

My dress is pushed up as high as it will go, baring my ass and legs completely to his burning gaze.

I'm naked before him, in every sense of the word.

Lex sees me as no one else ever has or ever will.

He sees the real me, the parts of me too dark and twisted to show the rest of the world.

They wouldn't understand.

Just like they don't understand him.

I reach up and start pulling his shirt apart, pushing it off his shoulders along with his armani coat.

My finger nails scrape his skin as I bare his defined chest and flat stomach to my hungry stare.

I'm not shy with this man.

I'm greedy.

Hungry.

Consumed by lust and love so intense it makes me breathless each time we're together like this.

He fucks me relentlessly even as he allows me to undress him, a warm coil tightens in my belly and I know I'm close.

Lex uses his other hand to briefly tug my lose hair, lifting my mouth to his.

He kisses me like he fucks, slow, measured, dark and deadly.

I gasp as our mouths meet, pleasure flooding every nerve ending throughout my body and mind.

Our tongues touch, taste and writhe together in a sensual duel.

He's still too far away from me, so I tug him closer so that I can feel the steel beneath his trousers rub against me.

With one hand I stroke his scalp, exploring every bump and ridge with my fingertips, my other hand now latched onto his belt buckle.

Lex pulls back and watches me with glittering eyes, filled with triumph, possession and love.

He owns me.

He is my dark prince, my lord, my husband.

"What do you want, Lana?" He asks softly, his voice calm even though he is not.

He says my name like a prayer, every goddamn time, like I'm the answer to his wishes, his needs - everything.

 _ **~"...take me to you, imprison me...~**_

"I want you inside me." I say boldly, undoing his belt one handed.

He stops fucking me for a moment and thrusts his hips against me, dragging his heated hardness along my need.

I feel my eyes roll backwards into my head at the heavenly feel of him.

 _ **~"...for I shall never be free, nor chaste..."~**_

"Fuck me Lex." I say, still feeling a rush of embarrassment I've always felt when he makes me say such dirty words.

He parts his trousers slowly and pulls himself free, stroking the head through my slick folds.

We're both breathing hard now as Lex slowly pushes forward into me.

I clutch him to me desperately.

I cry out as he fully sheaths himself inside me, his hands keeping my legs apart.

Lex is all I feel and smell as we are joined together as close as humanly possible.

 _ **~"...except you ravish me."~**_

He fucks me beautifully and with all consuming need, every thrust of his hips driving me towards nirvana.

His hands pull me closer, even as his mouth tastes my skin here and there...everywhere he can reach while he's driving me insane.

"Lex...Lex...aahhhh...mine."

I hear the words coming from my own mouth but I can't stem the flow of mindless babble...Lex is all I can't think about when he's deep inside me...he is my everything.

I can feel a deepening of pleasure when he is near to coming, I feel my inner muscles flutter and tighten around him and I move with him, matching each thrust with a roll of my hips.

"Come for me, Lana." He murmurs beside my ear, and inexplicably, I do.

My body clasping his pulsing hardness so harshly I cause Lex to groan against my skin.

We still move slowly together as the pleasure ebbs and swells, riding the waves, drifting in perfect bliss.

"I love you, Lex." I say as I bring his mouth to mine.

Lex smirks at me, that all knowing, shit-eating grin that's always driven me mad.

"I love you too, Lana." He says and my heart sings.

He lifts me easily and places me onto the sofa besides the door, our bodies still joined.

I lie along his body easily, stroking his chest and listening to his heartbeat as it begins to slow.

"Is your father coming to the party tonight?" I ask after we are calmer.

A deep sigh vibrates through Lex's chest. "Yes, I suppose we shall have to put up with him. It is our second wedding anniversary after all, with a very special announcement, too."

"Does he know?" I ask, still nervous about Lionel's reaction to our news.

"What? That he's to be a grandfather?" Lex says, smiling.

I nod.

"He suspects, I'm sure. I was particularly happy the day you called me last week, in the middle of a terribly important board meeting about a hostile take over, no less. I was fucking smiling. Can you imagine that? I was smiling at a business meeting. Ah, Mrs Luthor, I don't know what will become of me, now that I have you in my life." He teased, stroked my hair almost reverently.

I smile down at him and kiss him again.

It's my second favourite thing to do; kissing Lex.

My first is definitely fucking him.

"What _will_ you do?" I giggle.

"I haven't a clue. I'll just have to make it up along the way." Lex teased. "You've turned my entire life on its axis. I wasn't prepared for you."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, pushing myself up to look at him.

"You're the best thing to happen to me, ever, Lana." Lex says, his voice ringing with conviction. "You're my dark Queen, mine, as no one ever has been before."

"All yours, Lex, only yours." I reaffirm, trying to lay the long dead ghost of Clark to rest in his mind.

There was no comparison.

Lex was it for me.

Once I'd become Lex's wife there was no turning back.

My husband was brilliantly clever and his control in all things was absolute. His darkness was still growing, but I wasn't afraid.

I was simply the most important of Lex's obsessions and that which fascinated him, he usually protected at all cost.

He was my protector and my biggest fan.

Lex pushed me daily to excel at all the things which I wished to do, even a few that I didn't think I was capable of.

His pride in me was complete when I acted like who I was to the world; Lana Luthor.

I was excited by the future, one where Lex ruled the world and I stood by his side, proudly his.

Our lips met once again and my heart sang; this man was my destiny - I was home.


End file.
